dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Heartsong
"Let's go to the nursery. You must say goodbye to Creekleap now." —Heartsong to her kits after Creekleap's death in "Beyond the River", chapter 25 Heartsong is a silver and white she-cat with black ears and tail, blue eyes. Character Development and Origins Group2.JPG Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Heartkit is listed under Allegiances as a kit of RiverClan, the daughter of Petalfin and Frozenripple. Heartpaw is listed under Allegiance Update 1 and Allegiance Update 2 as an apprentice of RiverClan, being mentored by Shorestep. Heartsong is listed under Allegiance Update 3 and Allegiance Update 4 as a warrior of RiverClan. Heartsong is listed under Allegiance Update 5 as a queen of RiverClan, expecting Creekleap's kits. Heartsong is listed under Allegiance Update 6, Allegiance Update 7, and Allegiance Update 8 as a queen of RiverClan, the mother of Creekleap's kits: Frostkit, Wetkit, and Tansykit. Heartsong is listed under Final Allegiances as a warrior of RiverClan. - - Chapter 2 When Iceslide returns to camp, he sees Shorestep demonstrating a hunting crouch for her new apprentice, Heartpaw. - Chapter 3 The clan is uneasy about Otterpelt's vision. Heartpaw is following Shorestep, fearfully asking if Otterpelt is right, and if they're all going to die. Shorestep gently assures her that there's nothing to worry about, and if Maplesky says Otterpelt just had an ordinary dream, he's right. Heartpaw is unsure, and Shorestep tells her to go change Dewwhisker and Shadepath's bedding. Heartpaw reluctantly goes, but Iceslide can tell that Shorestep is unsure, but doesn't want the younger cats to worry. After Maplesky reassures the clan about the vision, Shorestep nudges Heartpaw and says "See? I told you." - Chapter 5 When Iceslide returns to camp in the morning, he sees Lakesong, Lilynose, Heartpaw, and Finpaw outside the nursery, looking in curiously. Iceslide learns that Petalfin has had her kits. Heartpaw and Finpaw are excited. She purrs that she can't wait to tell Heronpaw when he wakes up. She wonders if they'll get to mentor them, as they'll be warriors by then. Finpaw is hopeful and says he wishes. - Chapter 8 After Heronpaw returns to camp with his patrol, he runs over to join Heartpaw and Finpaw, who are sharing a mouse by the apprentices den. Icepaw is about to go to the warriors den when Heartpaw calls him, and he turns to see the three watching him. She reminds him that he sleeps in the apprentices den now. Heronpaw tells him that they made him a nest, and they all go into the den. Heartpaw tells Icepaw that it's full of moss and feathers, and they even lined it with some pretty rocks, noting that not every warrior gets to be an apprentice again. Heronpaw adds that they wanted to make it special for him. Icepaw thanks them quietly as he lays in it. Finpaw comments that he might have the den all to himself soon, and Heronpaw agrees, stating that they'll be warriors soon. The three laugh and leave the den. Icepaw is relieved that they've left and hopes that they don't keep him awake all night. He notes that they put far too many feathers in his nest. - Chapter 9 After Iceslide is made a warrior, he sees that Frozenripple has gone over to Heronleg, Heartsong, and Fintail, who were made warriors just before Iceslide. He notes that the three have grown a lot this past moon. Heartsong is described as a beautiful she-cat who looks very similar to her mother, Petalfin. Petalfin is with them now, gazing at them proudly. Frozenripple and Petalfin purr and watch their kits proudly. - Chapter 12 There are a lot of cats in the camp. It's midday, and many are eating together or deep in conversation. Heartsong and Coralshine are speaking to each other and chuckling. Creekleap pads up to them, purring loudly and holding a fish in his mouth. He greets Heartsong and drops the fish at her paws, saying it's for her. She is amused and asks what for. Creekleap says for being such a great cat, his eyes gleaming as he adds that he'll catch all the fish in the river for her if she'd like. Heartsong tilts her head and asks "Really?", and he says yes as he starts to back away, adding that she'll have to catch him first. He spins and races out of the camp, and she laughs and bounds after him. Coralshine watches them go and shakes her head, amused. Iceslide notes that all the couples in the camp aren't helping, and he begins to feel lonely, wishing he were with Violet. - Chapter 13 Creekleap is sitting at the side of the clearing, looking at his paws. Heartsong sits beside him, murmuring to him. Iceslide notes that the loss of Lilynose has effected Creekleap deeply. He is usually funny and playful, but these days he is very sad and quiet. He joins hunting patrols often, but around the camp, he sits around trapped in his grief. The only cat able to cheer him up sometimes is Heartsong. She spends as much time as she can with him to try to take his mind off of his sister. She presses her head against his shoulder, and Creekleap lets out a small purr, looking at her. When Shimmerstar calls a clan meeting, Creekleap is sitting with Heartsong. Salmonstripe dips his head to his son before sitting beside him. - Chapter 18 Not far from the nursery, Heartsong is sitting with her tail over her paws, her belly round. She has moved into the nursery, expecting Creekleap's kits. Creekleap notices and races over to her, horrified as he asks her what she's doing outside, as it's cold. She purrs in amusement and says she's fine, and Maplesky and Otterpelt needed room in the nursery. She adds that a little snow isn't going to harm her. He reaches out and rests his paw on her shoulder, telling her she's freezing. He gently nudges her to her paws, saying their kits will be icicles by the time they arrive. She starts to protest, but Creekleap insists that they're going to the warriors den to his nest where she'll be warm. He guides her toward the den. Heartsong lets out an amused purr as they go inside. - Chapter 21 The death of Divetail has deeply effected Cherryberry. The other queens, Heartsong and Shallowpool, do their best to comfort her, but nothing seems to work. Heartsong is by the fresh kill pile, her belly plump with kits. She picks out a vole and carries it back to the nursery, resting it in front of Cherryberry and telling her she needs to eat. Cherryberry turns her head away and asks what the point is, as Divetail's not here, her apprentice is dead, and she wonders what she has left. Heartsong settles beside her and reminds her that she has her kits, and they'll need her. Cherryberry points out that her kits will have a father, Creekleap. When Shimmerstar calls a clan meeting, Heartsong steps outside the nursery and sits down, wrapping her tail around her paws. A quarter moon later, Iceslide is crouched by the side of the clearing eating a mouse when Creekleap shoots past him, and Iceslide jumps, exclaiming "Slow down!" Creekleap calls over his shoulder and apologizes before disappearing into the nursery. It's noted that just a few days ago, Heartsong gave birth to their kits: Frostkit, Wetkit, and Tansykit. Creekleap has been running around like he's on catnip ever since, visiting his kits as often as possible and making sure that Heartsong has everything she needs. - Chapter 25 Heartsong cries Creekleap's name and runs from the nursery, ignoring Cherryberry as she calls for her to wait. She crouches beside Shimmerstar and licks Creekleap's bloody shoulder, letting out a wail of grief. When the kits come over, Wetkit whispers and asks what's wrong with him, looking up at Heartsong and asking why he won't get up. Tansykit cries to Otterpelt that Creekleap is hurt badly. The medicine cat looks over at them numbly, then drops her gaze. Tansykit asks why she won't come. Frostkit takes a wary step toward Creekleap and prods him, his eyes round. Heartsong looks away, and Shimmerstar rests her tail over her back as she quietly tells the kits that their father hunts with StarClan now. Frostkit stares up at her with wide eyes as he understands what that means. He breaks into a wail and presses his head against Creekleap's flank, and the other kits rush over. Wetkit whimpers as he asks if they can visit him. Heartsong tells him they can't, and he's gone, lowering her head and licking his ear. She adds that he'll always watch over them from StarClan. The kits continue to cry, and Heartsong swallows hard before reaching toward them with a paw, saying they'll go to the nursery. She tells them that they must say goodbye to Creekleap now. Wetkit gives his father a last nuzzle before he slowly turns away and presses his face into Heartsong's fur. Frostkit whispers a goodbye before joining him. Tansykit is more reluctant. She steps closer to Creekleap's face and whimpers as she rubs her head against his cheek and licks his nose, whimpering that she loves him. She then cries and turns away, her tail drooping. - Chapter 26 It's noted that the whole clan grieved deeply for Coralshine. Heartsong had told the clan how Coralshine and Creekleap had fought bravely to defend the nursery. They'd given their lives for the queens and kits. It's also noted that Cherryberry gave birth to her kits, and Heartsong is very supportive and keeps her company often. - Chapter 27 As Frostedcloud and Shimmerstar argue about sending out a hunting patrol, Shimmerstar says that Heartsong and Cherryberry's kits have to eat. It's noted that the prey the patrol catches isn't enough for the clan, and many cats were going to sleep hungry. Most cats insisted on letting the queens and kits have their share. When Iceslide offers Shimmerstar a mouse, she says no and for him to give it to the queens. He tells her that they've already eaten, and she hasn't. - Chapter 28 When the clan wakes up to Bone Shred pinning Wetpaw, Heartsong shrieks Wetpaw's name and cries for Bone Shred to let him go. After Bone Shred kills Wetpaw, Heartsong shrieks "No!" and tries to get to her kit, but Cherryberry and Mudslip block her way. She begins wailing heavily. When Bone Shred leaves, Heartsong cries Wetpaw's name and runs to his body, covering him with licks and sobbing. Tansypaw and Frostpaw rush to her side, staring at their dead brother in shock. - Chapter 29 Creekleap is one of the cats that Iceslide thinks about while waiting for Bone Shred to arrive. He silently notes that Creekleap was so fun and playful, and he loved Heartsong and their kits. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Heartsong is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of RiverClan. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Heartsong is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of RiverClan. Quotes "What if Otterpelt's right? Are we going to die? Is RiverClan doomed?" -Heartpaw to Shorestep in "Beyond the River", chapter 3 - "I can't wait to tell Heronpaw when he wakes up! Do you think we'll get to mentor them? We'll be warriors by then!" -Heartpaw to Finpaw about their new siblings in "Beyond the River", chapter 5 - "It's full of moss and feathers. We even lined it with some pretty rocks. Not every warrior gets to be an apprentice again!" -Heartpaw to Iceslide when she and her siblings make him a nest in "Beyond the River", chapter 8 - "Creekleap, I'm fine. Maplesky and Otterpelt needed room. A little snow isn't going to hurt me." -Heartsong to Creekleap when he worries about her being cold in "Beyond the River", chapter 18 - "You have your kits. They'll need you." -Heartsong to Cherryberry in "Beyond the River", chapter 21 - "No, Wetkit... We can't... He's gone. But he'll always watch over you from StarClan." -Heartsong to her kits after Creekleap's death in "Beyond the River", chapter 25 - "Let's go to the nursery. You must say goodbye to Creekleap now." -Heartsong to her kits after Creekleap's death in "Beyond the River", chapter 25 Gallery Heartsong.JPG|Heartsong's design Category:Characters Category:Riverclan cats Category:Beyond the River characters Category:RiverClan cats Category:She-cats Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters